Pertemuan Pertama
by Elleanor Vargas
Summary: Seorang ayah bercerita kepada anaknya, bagaimana ia bertemu dengan ibunya, bagaimana ia jatuh cinta kepada ibunya. Based on true story. One shot. AU. Spainxfem!Romano.
_Based on true story_. Hetaia punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Dua karakter utama milik Hidekaz Himaruya, dua lagi punya saya. _Newbie_ di fandom Hetalia. _Early birthday present for Romano and Veneziano_ ~ Enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

Langit pagi itu putih. Tidak kelabu, tidak biru. _Underpass_ dua arah itu dipenuhi mobil dan motor. Beberapa saling berebut jalan, sisanya menunggu lampu merah dengan tenang. Mobil bercat _silver_ yang terbuka jendelanya termasuk kelompok yang menunggu. Lagu klasik terdengar dari dalam mobil. Angin yang terkadang berhembus pelan menyejukkan para pengedara motor, dan mereka yang berada di dalam mobil _silver_ itu. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya dan dua remaja perempuan. Yang satu tertidur pulas di sebelah si pria, yang satu lagi duduk di kursi tengah persis di belakang si pria. Gumaman-gumaman _binomial nomenclature_ terdengar dari remaja yang duduk di kursi tengah.

" _Rhizopus nigricans_ , jamur yang menyerang tanaman tomat… divisi apa ya? _Basidio_? _Zygo_? Argh! Ampun ah! Gak tau lagi! Nanti aja di sekolah!" erang si remaja yang duduk di kursi tengah.

"Kenapa? Gak mau ngelanjutin?" tanya si pria.

"Iya! Bodo amat, mau UTS atau nggak, aku nyerah!" keluh si remaja lagi.

"Resiko nggak nyicil dari dulu. Tanggung sendiri," kata si pria santai.

"Tau," balas si remaja sambil melempar buku Biologi ke dalam tasnya. Ia melemaskan dirinya dan melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, berkomentar kepada si pria, "enak kalau jadi papa. Sekolah dulu gak sesusah sekarang. Ujian juga gak sebanyak sekarang."

Pria yang dipanggil papa tergela. Ia kemudian berkata, "Papa juga disuruh hafalin nama-nama biologi. Santai aja, kamu ke sekolah _toh_ bukan demi nilai, tapi demi ilmu."

"Tau. Papa sering nasehatin begitu."

Ketenangan pun timbul, diiringi dengan lagu klasik yang masih mengalun pelan. Sejenak si remaja perempuan menutup mata. Ia berkomentar lagi, "Katarina enak ya, bisa tidur di mana aja, kapan aja."

Papa kembali tergelak, "Ia kecapekan, atau kurang vitamin ya…"

Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata terakhir ayahnya, si remaja perempuan berceletuk, "Padahal dia sering godain mama tukang tidur. Dia bahkan lebih parah… ah, papa, certain kisah cinta papa sama mama dong!"

"Bukannya papa udah pernah cerita?"

"Waktu pertama ketemu belom!"

"Lah, bukannya udah pernah juga?"

"Yang detail!"

Papa terdiam. Ia kemudian menghela nafas. Ia mengganti kopling mobil dan mobil pun berjalan merayap. Beberapa detik kemudia, mereka berhenti, menunggu lampu merah. Mereka masih berada di sepertiga _Underpass_.

"Kamu belajar aja. Daripada buang waktu dengerin papa cerita."

"Anggap aku lagi _refreshing_!"

Papa terdiam. "Oke, papa ceritain kejadian yang lengkap."

" _Yay_!"

.

.

" _Hoi! Masa begitu aja nggak bisa? Sini, kamu!"_

 _Laki-laki berambut ikal coklat tua yang ditunjuk itu maju ke depan kelas. Kedua mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap para senior yang marah dengan tenang. Ia pun digiring dengan kasar keluar oleh salah satu senior menuju kelas lain. Mereka berdua masuk dan menjadi tontonan orang-orang. Senior yang menggiring si laki-laki berbicara dengan senior penanggung jawab kelas itu sejenak. Selesai berbicara, senior penanggung jawab kelas berteriak garang, "Hei, anak baru! Lihat teman kalian! Hal mudah yang tadi kalian lakukan saja tidak bisa ia lakukan! Ia bahkan memamerkan kegagalannya dengan wajah bangga! Lucu, bukan?" Tertawalah si senior._

 _Senior-senior di belakangnya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar teriakan garang itu. Para siswa mulai ikut tertawa, sebagian karena merasa lucu, sebagian karena takut dihukum. Hanya satu orang yang tidak tertawa. Ia hanya diam menatap laki-laki itu. Kedua mata madunya tidak memancarkan apa-apa, hanya melihat, mengawasi. Si laki-laki membalas tatapan orang itu. Segera saja sensasi aneh menggelitik perutnya, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya._

" _Eh! Kamu yang di sudut! Gak ketawa?" senior yang menggiring si laki-laki berteriak kasar. Orang itu diam, memalingkan tatapannya ke arah senior yang berteriak._

" _Oh~ Begitu rupanya. Ia ingin membela kekasihnya~" salah seorang senior perempuan menyindir, menyeringai mengejek. Semua orang memalingkan tatapan mereka ke orang di sudut. Si laki-laki bermata hijau masih menatap orang di sudut, yang mengembalikan tatapannya ke laki-laki itu._

 _Senior penanggung jawab kelas itu tergelak, "Kalau memang sayang, mau diapakan lagi. Bawa mereka ke luar! Kita beritahu seluruh kampus kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain!" Senior-senior yang lain menyeringai senang. Mereka kemudian menyeret si laki-laki bermata hijau dan orang yang di sudut ke luar kelas. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang di koridor memperhatikan kedua mahasiswa baru yang sedang dikerjai oleh senior-senior mereka._

" _Sekarang, kamu," tunjuk salah satu senior kepada orang yang di duduk si sudut tadi, "pegang pinggangnya! Kelilingi lantai satu kampus dan kembali ke sini! Jangan sampai melanggar! Ada_ CCTV _yang mengawasi kalian! Jalan!"_

 _Kedua mahasiswa baru itu berjalan beriringan mengelilingi lantai satu kampus. Si laki-laki berpaling ke belakang, dan ia dapat melihat sosok di sudut tadi dengan jelas sekarang. Seorang perempuan berambut gelombang coklat muda diikat ekor kuda berjalan santai sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Kedua mata madunya berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari, transparan dan dalam, polos. Bibirnya kemerahan. Wajahnya cantik, tanpa riasan. Sehelai rambut menjuntai ke kanan, menggelitik rasa penasaran siapa pun untuk menyentuhnya. Badannya ramping, berisi, dan semampai. Sensasi itu masih terasa menggelitik perutnya._

.

.

"Begitu?" tanya si remaja perempuan.

"Begitu," jawab papa.

Si remaja terdiam sejenak. "Aku tau papa sama mama ketemu waktu MOS di kuliah. Tapi detailnya begitu aja?" balas si remaja perempuan kemudian.

"Ada lagi," jawab papa.

"Lanjut kalau begitu!" teriak si remaja.

"Sensasi kedua itu waktu hari kedua, papa ketemu mama di kelas dan sekelompok kerja," kata papa.

"Terus? Masa cuma segitu?"

"Terus dibagi kelompok lagi, sekelompok lagi."

"Begitu aja?"

"Nggak. Papa ngerasain sensasi pertama waktu papa dihukum sama mama, sensasi kedua waktu papa sekelompok terus sama mama. Nah, sensasi ketiga itu sensasi puncaknya, jadi kesemsem sama mama."

"Oh… ceritain!"

.

.

 _Laki-laki berambut ikal coklat itu masuk ke salah satu kelas akuntansi, tempat ia akan menguras watu dan otak. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Dan terlihat sosok perempuan bermata madu yang duduk dengan tenang. Rambutnya tetap diikat ekor kuda. Wajahnya tanpa riasan. Sehelai rambut itu masih menjuntai. Persis seperti sosok yang terpatri dalam ingatannya saat pertama kali bertemu dan kedua kali bertemu._

 _Wajah laki-laki itu sumringah. Ia pun duduk dengan bahagia. Tidak dekat dengan perempuan itu, tidak jauh dari perempuan itu. Tempat ia bisa memandangi perempuan itu dengan mudah. Dosen pun masuk. Ia mengabsen para mahasiswa satu per satu, hanya sebagai formalitas._

 _"Francis Bonnefoy"_

 _Seorang laki-laki berkumis dan berambut gondrong mengangkat tangannya._

 _"Arthur Kirkland."_

 _Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang beralis tebal mengangkat tangannya._

 _Semakin lama, suara dosen itu semakin samar terdengar oleh laki-laki berambut ikal coklat tua itu. Ia kembali memandangi si perempuan bermaa madu sambil menunggu namanya dipanggil._

 _"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."_

 _Namanya dipanggil. Si laki-laki mengangkat tangannya dengan sigap._

 _"Chiara Vargas."_

 _Si perempuan mengangkat tangannya._

 _._

 _Nafas si laki-laki tersentak. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sensasi aneh menggelitik perutnya. Rasa senang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Semakin terasa. Semakin terasa._

.

.

.

"…" si remaja perempuan terdiam.

"Udah selesai cerita bagaimana papa bisa kesemsem sama mama."

"… kayak drama aja, pa," komentar si remaja perempuan.

"Gak juga. Papa waktu itu… gimana ya jelasinnya… yah, yang pasti, waktu ketemu sama mama, udah gitu sekelompok sama mama, tau mama sekelas sama papa semester satunya terus nama papa sama mama di daftar absen berurutan, papa mikir, ' _Ini jodoh gua!_ '."

"Haha, papa mikirnya lucu juga. Terus, kapan jadiannya?"

"Itu lain cerita."

"Ceritain!"

"Lain waktu, ya. Belajar buat UTS kamu."

"Ah… papa gak seru."

Antonio tergelak, "Terserah kamu. Masih ada waktu 'kan? Lanjutin belajar kamu."

.

Tanpa disadari, mobil sudah berjalan melewati _Underpass_ dan lampu merah, berjalan menuju tempat tujuan si pemilik.

* * *

A/N: Salam kenal… Sudah lama saya tidak menulis cerita… Sudah berapa tahun saya menelantarkan cerita saya… Rasanya senang setelah menyelesaikan cerita yang pairingnya benar-benar saya dapat _feel-nya_ … Cerita ini diambil dari cerita orang-orang yang dekat dengan saya. Saya merasa sifat dan perilaku mereka saat menceritakan maupun perjumpaan pertama mereka mirip dengan Spain dan Romano (dan saya juga _shipper_ akut Spamano), jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat cerita ini. Cerita ini selesai dalam… dua jam atau satu jam… Pertama kali dalam hidup satu cerita selesai satu hari! Saya harap, cerita saya dapat menghibur _readers_ dan tidak membosankan. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa~

15.03.2016

Elleanor Vargas


End file.
